


special delivery

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: Jiyong’s curiosity is peaked to its fullest now and he crawls over the sheets to the other end of the bed. He tugs at the piece of cloth draped over the object and pulls it away in a swift motion. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen at the revelation of what was hidden underneath.[Day 14: Sex toys]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	special delivery

**Author's Note:**

> My exam got postponed because there has been a positive covid case in the team that was supposed to supervise us at the exam day, which means more time for me to study but also the following chapters will be delayed as well. This will continue during November, but I don't think any of you have a problem with that, as long as I keep providing new stuff ;-)

_(Part 2 to Day 11: Sexting)_

* * *

**_Do you have any plans for tonight?_**

Jiyong raises his head from the table it has been laying on and almost doesn't catch the text before the screen goes dark again. Curious of why his boyfriend wants to know, he unlocks the device and types back.

**_i was thinking_** ** _bout_ ** **_hanging out w bae_ **

**_but can postpone if u have plans for us?_**

Waiting for the reply, Jiyong nestles his cheek against his outstretched upper arm. He’s sitting in the last row of his seminar while a group of 4 girls is giving a presentation about- never mind, he already forgot again. It’s almost 6pm and already dark outside and again Jiyong wonders why he thought attending a seminar this late during winter is a good idea.

Seunghyun’s message was a nice distraction from his boredom so he hopes the next one comes soon.

The minutes pass but the screen stays dark and Jiyong lets out an annoyed huff. Why would he ask him a question and then when he replies, he doesn’t get an answer in return? Unlocking his phone, Jiyong opens a random gaming app. His fingers glide over the screen as he pulls colourful candies into little piles to burst them when the notification plops up.

**_Yang asked me to join some_ ** **_last_ **  
**_minute_ ****_faculty dinner, so I wanted to_ **  
**_make sure you_** ** _don’t have to be_**  
 ** _alone tonight._ **

**_:(_** **_u_ ** **_will come home late?_ **

**_Probably._**

**_u better don’t drink and drive_**

**_You know I won’t._ **  
**_Tell me when you’r_** ** _e on_ **  
**_your_ ** **_way home._ **

**_u’re cute when u worry_** ** _bout_ ** **_me <3_ **

He doesn’t get another reply but that is typical Seunghyun. Texting just isn’t his cup of tea, like seriously who uses caps and punctuation marks and pays attention their grammar? But then again it _does_ make sense in a way with Seunghyun being a university professor whose job is to _be_ correct about stuff like this all the time.

A memory flashes through his mind and he scrolls further up in their chat. It was so much fun to tease his boyfriend the way he did that one morning, when he woke up and was alone in bed and _horny_. So horny that he didn’t think twice when he texted Seunghyun and ended up coaxing him to fucking _sext_ with him.

It’s been one of his best orgasms ever.

The promise of a punishment made Jiyong’s stomach tingle with sheer excitement. He loves it when his boyfriend decides to lose his stoic demeanour to show a more carefree, experimenting side. Even though it’s been 2 weeks now already and he still didn’t go through with a ‘punishment’ like he said.

Jiyong is being pulled out of his thoughts when the students in front of him start to pack their bags and leave the room. Huh, so the presentation is finally over.

Slipping on his coat and shouldering his bag, Jiyong makes his way through the remaining students still chatting and standing in the central isle until he is outside. His face hits the cold air and a shiver runs through his body. He hopes Youngbae is up to grab something warm somewhere with him.

When Jiyong returns home – _home_ being a cosy loft in SoHo that he seriously never thought of living in – the whole space lays in complete silence and darkness. It’s only a little after 9pm and the lack of Seunghyun’s keys and trench coat tells him that he isn’t home yet either. He sent him a text earlier when he left the campus but got no reply yet, which is typical really. 

Kicking his shoes off his feet, Jiyong proceeds to store his coat away and shuffles to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water and takes a few sips before he rounds the corner to step into their bedroom. The curtains are closed, preventing curious eyes from looking into their sacred space so of course Jiyong almost stumbles over their cat that decides to rush past him to the living room.

Without glancing back though, Jiyong just throws his bag into the nearest corner and opens the door to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He looks tired, it’s been a hell of a week and he secretly hoped that Seunghyun would be home tonight.

They probably would’ve ordered dinner, opened the bottle of wine Seunghyun’s mother got him for his birthday last month and lounged on the couch underneath a blanket. Their hands would’ve eventually wandered off to different places, with kisses and breathes shared until they both would’ve forgotten themselves.

Taking a soft pad and the bottle of his micellar cleansing water out of the mirror cabinet, Jiyong rubs his face free from the light make-up he’s been wearing over the day. He then splashes some water into his face and presses it into a soft towel. He inhales the familiar scent of their washing powder and smiles. It’s been almost a year now that they live together and sometimes it still feels so surreal.

After Jiyong finishes his business in the bathroom, he steps back into the master bedroom. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he spots something he hasn’t given attention to earlier. There is an object placed on the little bench that is in front of their bed, covered with what seems like a big piece of cloth.

That hasn’t been there this morning, Jiyong thinks and inches closer. It’s then that he spots a note sitting at the foot of the bed and he lights the bedside lamp to have a closer look. Seunghyun’s messy handwriting stands out like nothing else and he snorts as he reads the instruction ‘turn me around’.

What is this, some kind of present? Christmas isn’t for another 3 weeks. Flipping the card over, his eyes scan the message and his eyes dart back to the object.

_My dearest Jiyongie,_  
 _I don’t know when I will be home_ _tonight_ _,_  
 _but I hope this little present will make_  
 _the wait more bearable._  
 _Don’t have too much fun though._  
 _I love you,_  
 _Seunghyun_

Jiyong’s curiosity is peaked to its fullest now and he crawls over the sheets to the other end of the bed. He tugs at the piece of cloth draped over the object and pulls it away in a swift motion. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen at the revelation of _what_ was hidden underneath.

It’s a device resting on two sturdy looking legs and what seems like a staff coming out of the middle. At the front of said staff sits a fucking _dildo_.

“Oh my God,” Jiyong whispers to himself, “he got me a fucking _sex machine_.”

Jiyong reaches his hand out to touch the dildo. It looks new, not like any of the ones they own just yet. The material feels smooth and good underneath his fingertips and the most important thing, it looks realistic. Not some pink funky looking dildo, no.

It has the shape of a cock and the colour of real flesh, with veins popping. He runs his thumb over the slit and can see a little opening so he guesses it can be filled as if it’s able to ejaculate for real.

To say Jiyong is stunned would be an understatement. He was certainly not expecting this when he got home. A rush of excitement floods through his veins at the thought of using it so he quickly gets up and plugs the device in.

The remote of it sits next to it, so Jiyong randomly pushes the button he thinks will turn it on. A faint buzzing sound can be heard, indicating that the device is running and pushing another button, the staff starts to pull in slowly before pushing back forward again.

Jiyong feels hypnotised while watching the device work in a slow rhythm, back and forth and back and forth. He imagines being on his hand and knees, letting it fuck his mouth or even better, pushing his ass back on it while crying out in ecstasy.

His next movements are hectic as he pulls his sweater over his head and the pants follow suit, landing on the floor carelessly as well as his underwear and socks. He searches the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube and once he finds it, returns to his spot in front of the machine.

The rhythm of thrusts is slow, perfect to start with, and the height is good for Jiyong to get on his hands and knees in front of it. His fingers glister with lube as he reaches around himself to prob his middle finger against his hole while he opens his mouth to welcome the fake cock into it at the same time.

To his surprise, it doesn’t taste weird and like a toy at all. It tastes like _nothing_ which is better than some disgusting silicone taste in his opinion. Humming contently, he slips the first finger past tight muscles, the last time they slept together was before the sexting incident and Jiyong has been craving his boyfriend more than ever since.

He relaxes his jaw and lets the machine fuck his mouth, imagining it’s Seunghyun’s cock instead. Jiyong has the faint suspicion that it’s an exact replica of his cock, it feels familiar on his tongue, the way his lips stretch around it and how far he can take it until it almost hits his throat.

The thought makes him moan out, his finger slides in deeper and he closes his eyes. Imagines it’s someone else's fingers inside him, someone else’s heaviness on his tongue.

He adds a second finger after a few more minutes, trying to reach that special spot inside of him but fails to do so. He groans in frustration, this isn’t enough, he needs more. Bending his fingers some more, flicking his wrist, anything that will help him feel like Seunghyun is sitting behind him, his fingers reaching so much deeper.

No, this won’t do. He’s getting impatient and the thought alone of having his boyfriend’s fingers inside isn’t enough. So he opens his eyes again, about to pull his head back when he almost screams in surprise and shock.

There in front of him, with his trench coat still wrapped around his shoulder, stands Seunghyun, an amused smile playing around the edge of his lips. He has his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants, stance relaxed, shoulders showing no sign of stress or whatsoever. He doesn’t even look drunk, Jiyong was sure he would drink something because those ‘work colleague get-togethers’ always end up with lots of alcohol.

Jiyong’s brain slowly starts to work again, processing that his boyfriend is really standing there, _watching_ him and he can feel the blush shooting up his neck to his cheeks. How long has he been standing there? Did he just watch him getting off on his own fingers while sucking a fake dick–

The moan slipping past his lips is low and needy. Seunghyun’s lips stretch even more into a smirk now and he pulls a hand out of his pockets to reach forward. Warm fingers brush against his forehead, pushing some strands of hair back before they slide down his cheek.

A sound close to a whine fills the air and Jiyong suddenly feels so embarrassed, exposed, while his lover is just standing there, never breaking eye contact. His fingers travel a little lower until he can trace his bottom lip while the toy is still pushing inside his mouth with that slow pace he has settled for and Jiyong can feel how his whole body is heating up.

This is so fucking sexy and Jiyong’s mind is running wild with possible scenarios that could play out now. The rumble of Seunghyun’s deep voice startles him out of those fantasies.

“Look at you,” he mumbles, his fingers gliding up until they slip into his hair, “I come home and my boyfriend couldn’t wait to try out the new toy, with his fingers up his ass.”

Fisting the strands, he pulls his head back so the fake cock slips out of his mouth and Jiyong can’t help but groan at the loss. He can feel his fingers shift inside him, forgot about them for a second because the shock of seeing Seunghyun suddenly in front of him was too much.

“Seunghyun-” he rasps out, not sure what to say, at a loss of words. His eyes are still a little blown wide, pleasure dancing in his eyes and he is sure Seunghyun can see it. His lover chuckles and lets his eyes wander over Jiyong’s head to where his hand is gone between his legs. He shifts a little, not because he is uncomfortable but nervous, resulting in his fingers slipping a little deeper and the moan that slips out is pathetic and high.

Seunghyun’s gaze snaps back to Jiyong’s face and slowly leans down to brush his lips against Jiyong’s slightly parted ones. Without saying a word, he withdraws his hand and shrugs of his coat. He doesn’t look like he was out to some work dinner, too casually clothed and Jiyong starts to wonder if maybe he lied about his whereabouts.

A flicker of fear shoots through his body, why would Seunghyun lie to him? Did he meet someone else? But then, why would he get him this type of sex device if he would cheat–

Jiyong quickly brushes that thought aside, it’s too stupid really. There has to be another reason. He asked Jiyong earlier if he had plans for the night. He wanted him out of the loft? To prepare this set-up and– _oh_.

_Oh._

“You planned this,” Jiyong gasps and the twinkle in Seunghyun’s eyes is answer enough to confirm his suspicion. His boyfriend really planned all this but he hasn’t figured out the motive behind it yet. Is it because he thinks Jiyong isn’t content with their sex life any longer? Or does he simply want to spice things up in general?

Jiyong is lost in his own thoughts again that he doesn’t hear Seunghyun walking over to the left side of the bed and jumps when suddenly fingers curl around his wrist, pulling his own fingers away from his hole. He whines at the loss and looks to the side.

“How was your evening out,” he asks, a random question to ask in this situation, really, but so far, he didn’t get a satisfying reply out of his lover. Seunghyun stays silent and trails his fingers over his lower back, then up over his spine, sending goosebumps all over his skin until they gently wrap around his neck, putting some pressure around it.

Jiyong’s breath hitches and he stays completely still, not moving a muscle as he watches Seunghyun looking at him like a starved man needing fresh meat. Him, in this particular case and he is more than willing to serve as Seunghyun’s source of lust.

“Hyung,” he whispers, tongue darting out a little to glide over his still glistering bottom lip and it brings Seunghyun’s attention back to his face. His lover’s dark eyes bore into his own and then something seems to snap inside of him because the hand leaves his throat. Instead, he stands up a little bit straighter, gives Jiyong another glance over before he sits down onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he does so. He slides back over the sheets until his back hits the soft back of the bed, his right leg stretching out until his feet is nudging Jiyong’s knee.

Isn’t he going to touch him?

Jiyong tries to look over his shoulder, both hands now firmly pressed to the sheets for more balance, to see if Seunghyun is simply preparing himself by unbuttoning his shirt, but he does not. He’s doing the complete opposite which is nothing at all. Seunghyun sits there, fully clothed, with one arm lazy draped over the pillow to his right, the other arm resting on his bent, left leg.

The aura that is radiating around him is that of power and dominance and suddenly, Jiyong feels so small and helpless, bare and even more exposed – it sends a rush of excitement through his body, directly to his dick. He gets the faint idea that his boyfriend will stay like this as well, moving no muscle, with no intention to touch him and Jiyong wants to scream. He needs to be touched so bad.

“ _Oppa_ ,” he tries, knowing that this draws a reaction out from the older man more than often, and he can see Seunghyun’s lip twitching, just a tiny move of a muscle but his face remains neutral, as if he’s waiting for Jiyong to do something.

“What should I do, _oppa_ ,” Jiyong stresses the last word especially low, seductive smile playing on his lips while the tingling feeling in his stomach increases. As much as he wants the other to touch him, this whole set-up has something new, something exciting and maybe even a touch of something forbidden.

He wiggles his ass a little, his hole clenching around nothing, in need to be filled again, with _anything_. A small sliver of frustration peaks through his façade of pure lust and need and he lifts his hand again to rub a finger over his entrance. He’s never done this in front of his boyfriend though, a small blush tainting his cheeks, but seriously, fuck this, he need s this, needs the touch, the feeling of _being_ touched, even if it’s only himself.

Jiyong watches Seunghyun watching him, his eyes following the movements of his finger and thinks that yes, finally he has him, let's get a reaction out of him. Grabbing the lube, he slicks up his fingers again to push his middle finger inside, a throaty moan making its way out and filling the silence.

His body aches for something bigger, for something more satisfying with every push of his finger which soon becomes two and Seunghyun is still only sitting there, seemingly not interested at all.

“Fuck you for just sitting there,” Jiyong coaxes out hoarsely, moaning again and his upper body falls over so he can use his other hand to wrap around his dick. If Seunghyun doesn’t want to help him out, he has to do it himself.

But as soon as his hand touches his painfully hard erection, Seunghyun lets out a growl and his foot comes between his legs, almost kicking his hand away. Jiyong yelps in surprise, getting angry now. How dare he, first he isn’t doing anything at all and now he won’t let him touch himself?

He can hear the rustling of bedsheets and the bed dipping before he sees his lover walking past the bed. He wants to cry, really, he feels so humiliated and pissed off and on the edge of bursting. Turning his head, he wants to see if Seunghyun left the room but holds his breath when he sees him work a few hinges on that device.

“Get up,” comes the rough and low order from him without looking in Jiyong’s direction and at first, Jiyong is tempted to revolt, to be a little bitch and refuse but he knows that tone and it makes him obedient so fast, it’s almost embarrassing.

He pushes back on his knees, fingers leaving his body once again and sits back on his heels. His dick lays heavy against his stomach, a flushed and angry red and his hand twitches to touch it but he still has the low growl ringing in his ear so he presses both hands on his thighs.

Seunghyun casts a glance at him, the corner of his lips pulling up as he rearranges the device a little.

“Turn around for me,” he murmurs. It’s such a simple order but now it finally clicks for Jiyong and his whole body flares up as if Seunghyun just added more fuel to the already burning flame inside his belly. He does as he’s been told, turning around and shuffling closer to the edge of the bed on all fours.

At first, there is no reaction, no sign that his lover will do anything but _then_ – then he feels something soft and slick nudging against his entrance and his mouth opens in a soundless moan, his fingers digging into the sheets. The stretch is so good, deliciously good and his head drops between his arms, trying to catch his unstable breathing.

He hears a low “ _Fuck_ ” from behind him and then two strong hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks some more and Jiyong almost wails out because it’s too much at t he same time. The fake cock pulls out again, still at that goddamn slow pace before thrusting back inside and it truly feels as if it’s Seunghyun’s dick, it really _is_ a replica which makes it even hotter.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he breathes in a shaky voice and the hands leave his body. No, no! That wasn’t his intention, fuck. Raising his head and reopening his eyes he can’t remember closing, he sees Seunghyun taking the same spot on the bed he sat on previously.

He also sees the remote in his hand, a devilish smirk now on his lips and Jiyong wants to hit him, to curse him and to beg him at the same time. He doesn’t know what happened that made his boyfriend like this but he is sure as hell grateful because he didn’t know he needed this until now.

“You look so pretty like this, Jiyongie,” Seunghyun’s sweet voice rings through the room and his free hand reaches down to pants, fingers gripping his clothed cock to massage it gently. Jiyong would do _anything_ to have his hand on him, to help him out with the growing bulge staining against the rough material.

The thrusts of the fake cock suddenly speed up a notch and Jiyong gasps in surprise, his legs falling a little more apart to take it in more easily and then it brushes against his prostate, finally. The pressure is amazing, it feels just like it’s Seunghyun fucking him from behind but at the same time seeing his boyfriend in front of him, stroking his clothed erection makes his knees buckle a bit.

He always thought about what it would feel like to have a threesome but he knows that Seunghyun is possessive in various aspects of his life – including Jiyong – and Jiyong is too selfish to share the other man with anyone else. With this machine though, they could bring the feeling of a threesome to life and maybe that was Seunghyun’s intention all along.

“How does it feel, baby? To have a cock inside of your needy hole while I am watching,” he murmurs and little, pleasant shivers run down Jiyong’s spine. The fake cock hits his prostate with every thrust, not hard but enough for Jiyong to have problems forming a coherent sentence. 

“I...it feels – _a_ _h_ – amazing,” he manages to squeak out, another wave of pleasure rolling over him.

He watches Seunghyun wordlessly opening his pants and pushing it down just as far as he needs to pull his cock out of his underwear, wrapping his fingers around it to give it a few pumps. Jiyong’s mouth waters at the sight, and he suddenly recalls what he wrote his lover during their sexting adventure.

**_i_** **_wanna_ ** **_wrap my lips around ur cock_ **

**_I thought you want me to fuck you?_**

**_want both :(_**

His head is spinning with the possibilities of what might happen next and his upper body almost tumbles over as Seunghyun pushes up to get on his knees until he is right in front of Jiyong. His cock lays against his still clothed stomach, precum glistering at the tip and his hands reach out again. Running his thumb over Jiyong’s bottom lip in a possessive manner, the other hand rests on the back of his head.

He knows what that means and hell yes is he up for it.

Opening his mouth in an obedient way, he darts his tongue out and licks a long strip from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, never breaking eye contact. Seunghyun’s eyes are dark and full of hunger and something so primal, rooted inside himself.

Jiyong opens his mouth wider now to suck the tip of his cock inside his mouth, tasting the saltiness of the precum on his tongue before he takes him in inch by inch, breathing through his nose. The feeling of having something inside of him is amazing but having _two_ things is a whole new experience.

The fake cock is still thrusting with the semi fast strokes so he concentrates on giving his lover the fucking best blowjob of his life. Supporting himself on one arm, he raises the other to wrap his fingers around the base, forming a tight circle with his fingers so he can still move easily and sucks at the tip, _hard_.

The response is immediate, a low moan rumbling through Seunghyun’s body, his fingers tightening in Jiyong’s hair which is the perfect motivation he needs to start bobbing his head back and forth, taking him in as deep as possible. He tries to match his movements with the dildo, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock, lapping at the vein that is always prominent whenever he is aroused.

Jiyong is not prepared for what happens next. The thrusting from behind increases almost twice as high, the sheer force pushes Jiyong’s whole body forward and he relaxes his jaw so his lover’s cock bumps into the back of his throat. His eyes widen, his nose nuzzles the soft hair at the base of Seunghyun’s dick and he’s about to pull back but he can’t.

Seunghyun’s hand keeps him in place, leaving no room for him to escape so he has no other choice than to take it. The fake cock hits his prostate with more force now, making him spill one needy moan after the other, his toes curl because this torture that has him on the verge of falling once again.

“Shit,” Seunghyun mutters and loosens the grip, pulling Jiyong’s head back so his cock almost slips out, only the tip resting on his bottom lip. Jiyong’s eyes flutter as he takes a deep breath, oxygen filling his lungs again and he can only assume what he looks like right now, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, his hair a mess.

“I wish you could see yourself right now,” his lover continues and pushes his cock back inside while keeping Jiyong’s head in one place, fucking into his warm and wet mouth like it’s only there to be used. And in a way, Jiyong feels like it’s that, like he’s just some _toy_ and he knows he should feel humiliated. The thing is he does – but it doesn’t bother him, on the contrary, it excites him even more and the realisation sits heavily in the pit of his stomach.

“I couldn’t get what you texted out of my head, you know. About having me fuck you but at the same time letting you blow me. So I did some research, found this pretty device online and thought ‘well if that isn’t the perfect gift for my insatiable boyfriend’. And judging about the noises you make and did not protest when I told you to turn around, I think you love this,” Seunghyun says huskily. 

Jiyong wants to nod his head, to says ‘yes fuck yes yes yes you are so right’ but he can’t. His whole body is on edge, as if someone is trying to burn him from inside, with every thrust from behind and of Seunghyun’s cock sliding to the back of his throat, he feels like bursting or fainting or both. He isn’t sure how much longer he can keep it up, his legs start to tremble more uncontrolled now and he wants to reach for his own cock again, but the way Seunghyun furrows his brows and fucking _growls_ , makes him stop dead in his movement.

“Don’t you dare touching yourself, baby. Tonight, we play after _my_ rules and this includes no touching, am I clear?”

Jiyong whines, he hates this, he doesn’t want this but nods anyway because he secretly _likes_ this, being bossed around, feeling so many sensations at once.

The thrusts in Seunghyun’s hips falter with each passing minute and Jiyong keeps on taking it like a good boy, groaning with every new push against his prostate. He needs a release, but Seunghyun set the boundaries and he knows better than to go against his word, especially when it thrills him to no end and makes the sex even more interesting.

Seunghyun’s hand leaves Jiyong’s hair but his thrusts don’t lose their force. It doesn’t take long for him to feel a sudden throb inside his ass and then the feeling of something wet painting his walls, to eventually dripping down his leg. A filthy moan leaves his throat at the sensation and his eyes roll to the back of his skull, his hips jerking away, suddenly feeling too sensitive.

It doesn’t take long after for Seunghyun’s hips to stutter and he spills into his mouth with a deep moan, his fingers only lightly touching his head, probably to have something to hold on to. Jiyong has to close his eyes and has to hold it together not to come on the spot as well, Seunghyun hasn’t given him the permission just yet.

He swallows everything up to the last drop and because he is a little shit, licks his cock clean a little more, just to see Seunghyun jerk back and give him a stern look. His features seem relaxed overall though and he sinks back into the sheets, pleased expression on his lips.

Jiyong holds his breath as he waits, and waits but Seunghyun doesn’t release him from his state of nearly exploding. Instead, he turns of the device and Jiyong falls forward a little, the fake cock slipping out and leaving him strangely empty. He whimpers out a broken moan and looks at his lover with pleading eyes but he only shakes his head and reaches out to stroke his cheek gently.

“I won’t let you come tonight,” he states and Jiyong wants to scream, to cry and kick him because he can’t be fucking serious.

“And you wanna know why?”

“Yes,” Jiyong rasps out in annoyance. His dick is throbbing with his orgasm waiting painfully to finally be released and this dick sitting in front of him denies him.

“Remember when you texted me a few weeks ago so insolently, demanding me to get you off while I had to sit in an exam full of students, not being able to find my release?”

Seunghyun’s voice is low and full of smugness and Jiyong’s jaw drops a little. Wait, he can’t be fucking serious.

“What-”

“See it as your punishment, maybe you learn from it,” Seunghyun ends, mirth playing in his voice as he gets up from the bed and shrugs his pants all the way down his legs to grab a pair of sweatpants out of their walk-in closet. Jiyong watches him changing into more comfortable clothes, ass still in air, upper body now touching the sheets and he groans.

“You can’t mean that-”

“I do. I won’t get you off, baby and I doubt you will do it yourself,” Seunghyun chirps and walks closer to the bed again to crouch down in front of it, getting on the same eye level as Jiyong. He pats his cheek lovingly and kisses his nose as if this is no big deal at all but Jiyong only grumbles and turns his head.

He hears the door to their bedroom fall shut quietly as he sulks and lets his body fall to the side. Feeling his orgasm die down at the lack of affection and pleasure, he hits the sheets with a frustrated cry and stares up the ceiling. He didn’t think his boyfriend would be so cruel and to punish him with an orgasm denial but thinking about it some more, he probably deserved it. He knew he was at work after all and that he wouldn’t be able to jerk of in some bathroom.

With a sigh, he sits up and looks down his body, his half hard cock softening with every passing minute and he bites his lip a little harder. His eyes flicker back to the device and the toy now simply resting and sighs. As much as he wants to hit Seunghyun, he can’t help but feel giddy about the fact he bought a new toy for this punishment and Jiyong _likes_ it.

He gets up then, collects his clothes that are laying on the floor and shuffles to the bathroom connected to their bedroom to take a quick shower before he leaves the room to go and search for his boyfriend. Jiyong finds him sitting outside on their balcony, blanket draped over his legs and cigarette between his lips. He looks up when Jiyong steps outside, smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey,” he says and Jiyong doesn’t move at first but eventually slides over the couch, slipping underneath the blanket and pressing himself to his boyfriend’s side with his legs thrown over the other ones. He snatches the cigarette from Seunghyun’s lips and takes a drag, blowing the smog away and rolls his eyes at the lifted eyebrow he receives in return.

“Suits you right for not letting me come,” he mutters and rests his head on his shoulder then, sigh leaving his lips as an arm wraps around his waist to pull him closer and then a hand slips in his hair, massaging his skull gently.

“Like I said, it was your punishment for that stunt you pulled. Feels shitty to not be able to come, huh?”

Groaning, Jiyong nods and hides his face in the soft material of his sweater. The cold air is calming his nerves a little and they stay like this for a few minutes, with no one saying a word before Seunghyun moves forward to put the burned down cigarette in the ashtray on the table in front of them.

“Maybe I will let you come tomorrow morning,” he chuckles and kisses Jiyong’s forehead as he leans back again and Jiyong pouts.

“Oh, how generous of you,” Jiyong mumbles, his fingers curling into his sweater and he sighs again.

“About that machine...” he starts and trails of, his head moving a little so he can look into his boyfriend’s face.

“I fucking loved it. And I can’t wait to use it again.”


End file.
